The Runaway from Tokyo, Japan
by RiotlovesJem
Summary: Serenity has all of her past memories, her senshi and love had none. When a great betrayal happens, what will happen to the heiress of the Moon?


Hello everyone! My name's RiotlovesJem! This is my first fanfic on , so please read and review! I really want to know everyone thinks about my writing.

I would like to thank my editior and best friend, Rose for helping me with my story! Please send any comments or ideas for any of my

stories to the e-mail address in my profile. Please check my profile for updates on the stories I'm doing or planning.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, **Noako-sama** does. But I can **dream**, can't I?

The Runaway from Tokyo, Japan

By: RiotlovesJem

Rated: PG13

It was a rainy day in Azabu Juuban, Tokyo. It was 4 o'clock in the afternoon, and Tsukino Usagi was typing up her homework on her computer. She gazed at today's date: May 10, 2000. As she clicked print, her phone started to ring. "Moshi-Moshi?" asked Usagi silently hoping it wasn't an attack. "Hello Usagi, It's Mamoru. Could you meet me at my apartment in ten minutes?" asked Mamoru as waited for an answer. "Sure thing, Mamo-chan, just let me finish some things and I'll meet you," said Usagi as she hung up the phone. She signed her homework and put the date and put it in her briefcase. She then cut her computer off and left the house.

_ What happened to Usako_? thought Usagi as she walked up to the doors of Azabu Juuban deluxe apartment complex. She went inside and walked up to the receptionist. "I'm here to see Chiba Mamoru," said Usagi. "Room 1025, ma'am," said the receptionist as she smiled at Usagi. Usagi thanked the receptionist and told her to have a good day. Usagi then walked to where the elevators were, went inside and pressed number 10. She then walked to his door and got out her key to his apartment. Usagi then open the door slowly, and entered the room, gazing at her beloved Prince Endymion, his stormy blue eyes gazing into her cerulean ones.

Usagi wondered why Mamoru had been avoiding her for a couple of weeks now. _Was he having second thoughts_ _about the wedding and having __**me**__ for a wife_? _Having __**me**__ for a Queen_? thought Usagi as she sat down across from him. Usagi saw a white rose on the end table, and put it in her hair. "What was it you wanted to tell me, Mamo-chan?" asked Usagi as Endymion watched her put the flower in her hair, Serenity thought he wouldn't mind, as she had done this many times. She had the feeling that whatever he was going to tell her was going to change her life forever.

"Usagi, I can't marry you. I am not the same man you met in the Silver Millennium. I_ wish_ to be _free_ of Destiny's rule, which says I _have_ to marry you. I am sorry Tsukino-san," said Mamoru as he gazed at his now former fiancée sadly. Usagi stood up and gazed at her former lover, anger threatening to betray her. _What could I have done that he would not want to marry me_? thought Usagi she gazed at her ring. "Why, Mamo-chan? I have loved you for two millennia! Have I done something wrong? Do you not love me anymore?" asked Usagi gazing in his ocean blue eyes. "I don't love you anymore, Tsukino-san. Please give me back the ring," said Mamoru holding his hand out in front of her. Serenity's anger was weighing on her like a ton of bricks. She took off her ring and threw it at him and slapped him and left. _Yes, so am I. I really did love you _Endymion thought Usagi with grace and sadness, as tears threatened to betray her. Mamoru sighed heavily, as he watched Usagi's retreating form. _Oh Usako I had to do_ _this to keep you safe. I hope one day you can understand_, thought Mamoru sadly as he gazed at the silver ring.

Usagi walked out of Azabu Juuban deluxe apartments, only to be met by her guardian Luna in her cat form. Usagi didn't know what to say to her. She didn't know what to say to anyone right now. Cerulean blue tear-filled eyes met gold ones. Usagi gazed sadly at Luna and walked away going towards Tokyo Tower. Luna ran as fast as she could until she finally caught up with her mistress.

"Hey Luna!" said Usagi trying to mask the sadness in her heart. "Are you alright, Usagi?" asked Luna as she stepped in front of her princess. Luna is Princess Serenity's adviser and mentor, who can change into a human, as well as her husband Artemis can. She and Artemis both have healing powers, but the other Sailor Senshi do not know of this because they don't remember their past in the Silver Millennium, only Princess Serenity remembers everything from her past.

Usagi nodded her head no, and Luna transformed into a human and led her charge to a park bench. Only then, when Usagi was safe in her adviser's arms did she let out a gentle waterfall of tears she was trying to restrain. Usagi then told Luna her sad story of what happened that afternoon. _Mamoru had decided he didn't want to marry me. It was three months before we were going to get married. Mamoru doesn't know what he done in not marrying me! There will be no Crystal Tokyo. But even so, I will still have Chibi-Usa-chan in six months. And he will never know about her_," thought Usagi as she cried on her adviser's shoulder, because she had lost the only man she ever loved.

Just as Luna was about to tell Usagi something, her wrist communicator started beeping. "Hai, Usagi here," said Usagi trying to sound as cheerful as always. "Usagi-chan there is two droids at Hikawa Jinja. Please hurry! I don't think we can last much longer," said Sailor Jupiter in a weary voice. "Hai I'll be right there, Mako-chan hang on!" said Usagi with renewed determination. "What were you going to tell me Luna?" asked Usagi as she walked to the side of a building. Luna gazed at her mistress sadly. "I'll tell you later. Right now you have a battle to go to." "Will you come with me?" asked Usagi as she took off her transformational locket.

"Of course I will, Usagi. You really shouldn't be alone right now," said Luna smiling at her mistress. "Thanks Luna. You don't know what that means to me right now," said Usagi smiling holding her broach in the air, ready to henshin. "Moon Crystal Power, Make-up!" shouted Usagi as she was transformed into the senshi fighting for love and justice, Sailor Moon! As the transformation finished, Sailor Moon heard a couple scream. Sailor Moon and Luna ran to where the couple was, and found that it was her own Okásan and Otósan!

"Hold it right there, freezer-breath! You will not disrupt people who are enjoying a nice afternoon!" said Sailor Moon as she and Luna jumped from a tree. Luna jumped on her shoulder and told her to be careful. Sailor Moon said she would and Luna jumped off her shoulder. The droid gazed up from the couple it was attacking. The droid was beautiful, but its snowy breath was deadly. "Who are you?" asked the droid gazing at the person that just spoke. "I am Sailor Moon, Champion of love and justice! I will right wrongs and triumph over evil! And that means you! Moon Princess Halation!" shouted Sailor Moon as the frost droid turned to dust.

"Sailor Moon, look out!" shouted Luna and her mother, Tsukino Ikuko at the same time. "Huh?" said Sailor Moon as she turned to see another droid come in the other's place. "Get back, Tsukino-san!" said Sailor Moon as she raised her Cutie Moon Rod with her left hand. "Moon Princess Halation!" shouted Sailor Moon as she aimed it at the droid. Blood gushed from the droid's body, as Sailor Moon that the droid had a very deep cut that was bleeding rapidly. But the droid was not to be defeated. He started to make his arm and claws grow long, and began to strike at Sailor Moon.

She should have attacked the droid right then and there, but her mind was somewhere else. Sailor Moon was looking at her parents, her mother looked as though she would burst into tears at any moment, and her father looked as though he was ready and willing to help her fight. The droid took the chance to injure her badly. Sailor Moon turned at Luna's warning, to see the droid's long claws dig into her side. Sailor Moon screamed out in pain, as blood started to gush from her left side. Before she knew it, the droid had her a few feet off the ground, by the throat. Sailor Moon gazed at her left hand.' _Luna you're gonna have to heal me before we go to the temple. I hope the others are doing okay without me,' thought Sailor Moon telepathically to Luna, her adviser. 'Alright Serenity, I'll_ _change to human form after you dust this creep. Don't worry Serenity they're doing fine_,' thought Luna telepathically.

Sailor Moon still had her Cutie Moon Rod gripped tightly in her left hand. All Sailor Moon could think about was that she had the fate of the world on her, and all her family and friends, and her advisers Luna and Artemis, were depending on her.

"Moon…Princess…Halation…!" whispered Sailor Moon as a burst of energy flew at the droid, forcing it off Sailor Moon. Just as the droid was going to try and return to the Dark Moon, he turned to moon dust. As the droid's ashes flew into the rainy spring afternoon sky, Sailor Moon gazed at the Tsukino family with tears in her eyes. She sighed with relief. They were safe. That was all that mattered to her. Usagi's brother Shingo had just come from a bookstore, and asked his parents what happened.

"Luna go and give this note to Shingo," said Sailor Moon as Luna read the note. "Serenity **are you sure** about this?" asked Luna as she put the note in her mouth_._ Yes_ my friend, it is time to reveal the truth to them, and if the Inner Senshi don't let me explain what _happened this time, let their anger get the best of them, **they will have no princess**! thought Sailor Moon telepathically to Luna. Sailor Moon watched as Luna took the note to Shingo. After he read the note, he smiled at Luna and petted her, and gazed at Sailor Moon, who nodded her head in response.

Then Senshi Sailor Moon and her adviser ran towards the other battle. Before they went up the shrine steps, Luna transformed to her human form and healed Sailor Moon. As Sailor Moon and Luna ran up the stone steps to Hikawa Jinja, Sailor Moon was horrified at what she saw.

Of all the Inner Senshi, the only one left standing was Sailor Jupiter and Tuxedo Kamen. Sailor Moon gazed at the Boule brothers intently. From what Prince Diamond had told her, most of his people did not want to be evil. "Where the hell is she? Where the hell is Sailor Moon?" asked Sailor Jupiter angrily. She had called Sailor Moon over an hour ago and she **still** hadn't showed up. _Boule Brothers hear me! Do you wish to remain evil or be freed from its grasp? If not, my friends here will want me to destroy you. And I don't want that. I want to free you, just like I did your Prince_, thought Sailor Moon telepathically to the brothers. _Yes we would like to be the way we were many years ago, before our kingdom was turned evil_, thought the eldest Boule Brother telepathically, gazing at the beautiful warrior hidden by the shadows.

"_Can you both teleport to me? Act like you have just seen me as I come out of the shadows_," thought Sailor Moon telepathically as she came out of the shadows. Just as Sailor Jupiter and Tuxedo Kamen were about to attack the Black Moon brothers again, they teleported away, to where Sailor Moon was and left them to defeat the droids, however Sailor Moon stepped up. "Moon Princess Halation!" shouted Sailor Moon as a powerful beam of light turned the droids to dust.

"What the hell?" asked Sailor Jupiter as she punched some air. "Where the hell did they go?!" asked Tuxedo Kamen angrily as both of them turned to see them reappear in front of Sailor Moon. "Sailor Moon, look out!" said Tuxedo Kamen gazing at his former lover, anger deep in his ocean blue eyes. "What is that idiot _think_ she's doing?" said Sailor Mars as she slowly stood up. Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus stood as well, and saw what their leader was about to do.

Sailor Moon held her transformational broach high above her head. She then transformed into Princess Serenity, heiress of the Moon Castle. _Before we start, Sailor_ _Moon, will doing this harm you_? thought the youngest brother telepathically. Sailor Moon's gaze softened as she turned back to the brothers. _No it will not. However, my soon to be __**former **__guardians__** just**__ might_ thought Sailor Moon telepathically to the brothers. "Moon Healing Escalation!" said Sailor Moon as silver light cleansed the brothers.

Princess Serenity looked up as Tuxedo Kamen and the senshi approached her, contempt and anger written on their faces, and hatred in their hearts. "You bitch! How dare you heal the people that nearly killed us!" said Tuxedo Kamen as he punched her in the face, so hard that she fell to the ground. She was then yelled at for being late and asked where she was.

Serenity got up slowly with the help of her advisers. As she wiped the blood from her cheek, which was cut by Tuxedo Kamen's gold ruby ring. "You _think_ me **weak**, do you? Well Prince Endymion, you and the Sailor Senshi will **regret** this day. The day you **betrayed** the heiress to the Moon Castle!" said Princess Serenity with bitterness in her voice. As she stood, she could see now what had to be done, what **must** be done. She must cut the threads that bound them together. "I did what was right. I owe you no explanation, since you will not listen to me anyway," said Serenity as she gazed up at her senshi and former lover. She concentrated hard on the threads that bound her to her senshi. One by one they broke, one by one each girl cried out in pain. The pain was so great that they fell unconscious. Tuxedo Kamen cried out in pain as the last thread that connected her to her former senshi and former lover was cut.

Serenity fell into Artemis' awaiting arms. But for some reason, the Ginzuishou was still shining brightly, floating above its mistress' body. Just as sudden though, the Ginzuishou quit glowing and went back into its mistress' body. Luna and Artemis gazed fearfully at one another, each wondering what their princess had done. As Artemis gently held his Princess in his arms, he remembered the black moon brothers that she had healed, and turned to face him with a message to their Prince.

Luna and Artemis walked to the Tsukino residence quietly walking to the front door, careful not to disturb their Princess. When they got to the front door, Luna knocked softly her charm bracelets jingling as she did so. A few minutes later, Tsukino Ikuko answered the door." Who are—?" Tsukino Ikuko was cut off before she could say anything else. "Our Princess would like to speak with you and your family when she awakens. She is Sailor Moon," whispered Luna into Ikuko's ear. "Oh! Well please come in," said Tsukino Ikuko as she remembered what Sailor Moon has said in her note.

As everyone came inside, Luna and Artemis looked sadly at their Princess." You can lay her on the Couch. How long do you think she will be like this?" asked Tsukino Ikuko and she gazed worriedly at the Princess. "We don't know how long she will be like this. It depends on how much she has used the crystal. All we can do now is wait for her to awaken," said Artemis as he covered his Princess up with a blanket.

Two hours passed by quickly. Tsukino Shingo gazed at the clock on the mantel, and then gazed at the sleeping Princess. It was now 6 PM and there was no sign of her waking. Everyone in the room turned as the Princess was heard moaning loudly as she awoke. Luna and Artemis turned and gazed at their princess. "Princess, you're awake! We were so worried about you!" said Luna sadly gazing into her princess's eyes. "Turn off the lights please, Tsukino-san?" asked Princess Serenity as she held her hand over her blue eyes, to shield them from the bright lights. Tsukino Shingo had heard the Princess' request and turned off the bright light, but had left the lamps on.

Artemis came where his Princess was laying and started to ask her questions with telepathically, because he knew there was some things she didn't want the Tsukino's to know about. _Renity, what happened after you released the Inner Senshi and Endymion from the soul bond they shared with you? After you collapsed in my arms, the crystal hovered above you for_ _quite some time_, thought Artemis telepathically to the princess. _The reason the crystal hovered_ _like that is because it was doing a little spell. Damn! Remind me not to use so much of the_ _crystal next time_! thought Princess Serenity telepathically to both Luna and Artemis. What kind of spell, Renity? And trust me I won't! You scared us half to death!" whispered Luna. "It was a spell where they would know about me but never remember ever meeting me," said Princess Serenity sadly. "It was for the best because they have betrayed me."

Princess Serenity gazed at the Tsukino family and smiled. "You may ask any question of me. Do you know the reason I have asked to meet with you?" asked Princess Serenity as she gazed at the Tsukino family. "Sailor Moon said she had to tell us something important, but didn't say what it was in her note," said Tsukino Shingo. "That I did, Shingo. Because if I were to tell you what I'm about to reveal, when I was Sailor Moon, it would mean putting you all in grave danger. And that was a risk I could not take," said Princess Serenity sadly.

"I guess being a princess can be a heavy burden at times," said Tsukino Ikuko. Princess Serenity smiled sadly. "Yes it can. Especially if you are trying to save those you love, like I was today. If something had happened to any of you, I would have tried to heal you with the crystal."

"What do you mean, princess? How can **we** be that** important** to you?" asked Tsukino Kenji gazing at her with confusion. A hand suddenly landed softly on the princess's shoulder. When she gazed up, she saw her adviser Artemis smiling sadly at her. "Princess, maybe it would be best for the Outer Senshi to be here, before you reveal what you are about to."

Princess Serenity smiled at her beloved advisers. "Yes you are right, Artemis." Princess Serenity's moon mark began to glow softly. Princess Serenity went quiet as she began to speak with her Outer Senshi telepathically. _Michiru-san, this is Princess Serenity_, thought Princess Serenity telepathically to her senshi of the seas. _Yes princess. What can I help you with_? asked Michiru telepathically as she got out of the pool. _I need you and the rest of the Outer Senshi to come transformed to the Tsukino house. There is no trouble; I am going to reveal the truth to_ _them_, thought the Princess telepathically as she gazed at Tsukino Ikuko.

_ Are you __**sure**__ that is wise, Princess_? asked Hotaru-chan telepathically to her princess. Yes I'm afraid so, Hotaru-chan. I also have something very important to ask of— thought Princess Serenity as her telepathic link with her Outer Senshi suddenly disappeared.

_ Princess Serenity, are you alright_? thought Haruka when the princess stopped her link in mid-sentence. _She's fine, Haruka. She's just caught up in everything that happened today. Just do_ _what she has asked of you and the rest of the Outer Senshi. I know you are anxious to know_ _what she meant. But it is not my place to tell you. You all will know soon enough_, thought Artemis as he watched his wife gently hold his crying princess.

Suddenly, a bright gold light overwhelmed the Tsukino family. As the gold light disappeared, the Outer Senshi knelt to their Princess. "You summoned us, Princess?" asked Sailor Neptune as she gazed at the princess sadly. Princess Serenity wiped the tears from her eyes and walked toward her Outer Senshi. She was still unsteady, so Artemis walked with her to balance her.

Princess Serenity stopped when she got near the Outer Senshi. "You may stand my trusted Outer Senshi. I have much to tell you, "said Princess Serenity as Artemis helped her sit down. "I have much to tell you, Tsukino-san. Some of which you may not believe at first, but I hope you will try." Princess Serenity gestured to everyone to sit down. "Of course I will, Princess," said Tsukino Kenji as he gazed at his wife, then back to the princess.

Luna handed her Princess a box of tissues. "Thank you, Luna. I will need them for when the saddest part of my story comes. Oh I need to introduce my Outer Senshi to you. The one on the left in the aqua-green fuku is my Senshi of the Seas, Sailor Neptune. The one beside her in the blue fuku is my Senshi of the Winds, Sailor Uranus. The one beside her in the purple fuku is my Senshi of Death and Healing, Sailor Saturn. Do not worry, she will not harm you. The one beside me is my Senshi of Time, Sailor Pluto. She is also my eldest senshi. I guess I should tell you my story now. You may interrupt me if you have any questions for me," said Princess Serenity as she reached for some tissues.

"It all started 2000 years ago, on the moon in a place called the Silver Millennium. My mother was Queen Serenity. I was to have my engagement ball with my fiancé Prince Endymion. He was the Prince of Earth. But that was until Queen Metalia destroyed my kingdom and killed everyone in it! The Inner Senshi was the first to die, then Uranus and Neptune, and then my brother Tranquility and Endymion. He—he died protecting me. I gazed around and saw ruined Moon Castle. I knew I didn't have as much power as my mother then. I felt so alone seeing that everyone I loved was gone. So I took Endymion's sword and committed suicide. But unbeknownst to me, my mother had woken up, just as I lay dying. She brought everyone here to the 21 century," said Princess Serenity tears rolling down her cheeks like a gentle waterfall.

"You mean you were reborn? All of you?" asked Tsukino Kenji as he gazed sadly at the crying princess. "Yes Tsukino-san. All except Sailor Pluto, she was guarding the Time gate at that time," said Princess Serenity wiping her tears away. "Who were you reborn as?" asked Tsukino Shingo.

A smile played on the princess's lips that hadn't been there in hours. "I was reborn as your sister and your daughter. And before you ask about my grades, go to the school and ask for the records of Tsuki, Serenity. They are my true grades. And my teachers knew that. The reason Tsukino, Usagi's grades aren't good is because I got bored. Reason being is that I remembered what my teacher taught me on the Moon, right when I became Sailor Moon. You and Tranquility are a lot alike, Shingo. You both love to play jokes on me. Just wish I could find him…," said Princess Serenity as she trailed off, sighing heavily as she did so.

"You will find him someday, Princess. Trust me on that," said Sailor Pluto smiled softly. "I hope you're right Pluto," said Princess Serenity sadly as she gazed out the window at the moon. "My little girl a princess and a smart one at that, you were very brave to save us, sweetheart," said Tsukino Ikuko as she approached her daughter and kissed her gently where her moon mark was. "Hope you don't take this the wrong way, Usagi, but where is the Inner Senshi?" asked Shingo. Princess Serenity smiled sadly at her brother. "They are not here because they have committed a great betrayal against me. Prince Endymion and the Inner Senshi will still have their powers, but hopefully if my spell worked won't remember ever knowing me."


End file.
